In recent years, there has been rapid advancement in low cost home networking solutions as well as increasing consumer sophistication in deploying and maintaining home local area networks (LANs), such as wireless local area networks (WLANs). As a result, home local area networks are now ubiquitous and an increasing number of consumer products now offer networking capability supporting connectivity to a home local area network, as progress continues to be made toward the conceptual “connected home” in which a multitude of consumer devices within a home are interconnected via a network for purposes of information sharing and automation among multiple devices in a home. For example, many household appliances now offer network connectivity supporting connectivity to a home local area network as well as communication with devices outside the home local area network via the Internet.